


We Both Reached For The Gun

by MercuryAlice



Category: Kingdom (2014)
Genre: Chicago AU, F/M, Kingdom meets both reached for the gun and razzle dazzle, cuties in any verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryAlice/pseuds/MercuryAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chicago AU.</p><p>Miss Lisa Prince, in the Press Conference Rag. Notice how her mouth never moves. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Both Reached For The Gun

She lights a cigarette and he makes a face of screaming distaste which she ignores. “So you get up there and put on a show. Razzle, dazzle them, and they’ll eat it up.” Lisa shrugs ever so slightly, leaning back in her chair and regarding him through the smoke as if he isn’t worth her time. Which, really, he isn’t. “Domestic gone wrong, you both reached for the gun but you were just trying to defend yourself.”

 

He goes to speak, and is cut off by her leaning forward again; against the table, the personification of cold business. “They want a three ring circus, so give them a show big enough that no one’s looking at you.” The up and down look drives the comment home. Distract them from the point. “That’s how you get away with murder.”

 

“I wouldn’t call it murd--”

 

She snorts and cuts him off again, pushing to her feet; heels clicking against the concrete floor, sliding papers back into the folder as she goes. “I’m not here for this. You can either repeat everything I tell you to, or you can go to murderer row.” Her hair ends up tied back unreasonably quickly. “You don’t even have to do anything, Alvey. Give them what they want, and they’ll make you a star. Your choice.”

 

“We both reached for the gun.” He parrots back, chin tilting up like he expects a prize for repetition, and she doesn’t give him the satisfaction of being impressed. That’s isn’t impressive.

 

“Better. Now. Who’s Ryan Wheeler?” She asks, sitting back down and somehow making clear that she’s a reporter right then.

 

“My ex-work associate.” He repeats dutifully, even if he looks more like it’s a game.

 

“Why’d you shoot him?”

 

“He was _fired_.”

 

“Was he angry?”  
  


“Like a madman. Still I said ‘move along’. I knew he was in the wrong.”

 

“Then describe it.” She prompts, tapping the ash from the cigarette onto the floor and narrowing her eyes as if waiting for him to screw it up.

 

“He came toward me--”

 

“With a pistol?” Lisa interjects. The prosecution wouldn’t have kid gloves on and neither would she.

 

“From the bureau.” Alvey nods and raises both hands in defense. That was a habit she was going to have to talk him out of. “And.” He leans both forearms on the table like he deserves a prize for remembering. “We both reached for the gun.”

 

She nods, apparently satisfied for the time being with the retelling. “Understandable.” She gets to her feet again, albeit with less finality this time. “Are you sorry?”

 

“Are you kidding?” The answer earns him a smack to the side of the head, and he laughs just a little before shaking his head.

 

“What’s your statement?”

 

“Though my choo-choo jumped the tracks, I’d give my life to bring him back.” Alvey places a hand over his heart and tips his head back with what’s probably intended to be a winning smile. It gets an eye-roll, as she keeps walking to the door. “And we both reached for the gun!” He adds, as if it will win him a gold star for effort.

 

“It’s defensible.” Lisa grants, heel tapping twice against the floor a few more times with a thoughtful look. “You both reached for the gun.” She adds firmly, getting across how important that detail is in the scheme of things before she walks out the door again. If she hears the echo sentiment called back in a playful tone, she ignores it.

 

She doesn’t smile.

 

She doesn’t.

 

 


End file.
